


and then the kisses (if you can see the signs)

by NOIRequin



Series: add this song to your heart [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Multichat - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, Snekmouse - Freeform, Songfic, multinoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: Chat Noir teaches his fellow superhero how to confess to the boy she’s in love with. He’s devastated, thinking that he missed his chance. But in a couple of days, the boy that Multimouse is in love with might get way more than he’s bargained for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: add this song to your heart [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876561
Comments: 24
Kudos: 236





	and then the kisses (if you can see the signs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/gifts).



> Happy new year of your life, my dear friend!  
> This fluffy piece won't make up for all my angst that you put up with 😅 but I hope that this will make a good gift that you definitely deserve!  
> I took one of the most fluff-inspiring song from my music library - ["Five Minutes"](https://bit.ly/38tUtwj) by the French band **Her** as a base for this fic. A perfect tune to fall in love very quickly, just like the characters did. Enjoy! 👀

“What’s new, Mousinette?” Chat Noir asked, landing on the roof where the Parisian superhero team had agreed to set the starting point for patrols. Multimouse was already there, standing still and staring at the distance. She turned to him with a slight smile, but her hands were fiddling nervously with the ends of her jump rope. 

“You know, Chat, I finally decided to confess to the boy I’m in love with.” The baton that Chat had just folded slipped out of his hands and fell on the roof with a clank. The superhero bent over to pick it up and put it on the small of his back. This incident allowed him to compose himself and act calmly. He straightened his back and asked, “What stopped you before?”

“I always trip over my words and speak gibberish around him," she waved her hands, sounding distressed. "I want to be as smooth and collected around him as you are with girls.” 

Chat huffed, crossing his arms. “For your information, Multimouse, I’m a charming kitty only around Ladybug. The rest is mew-rely business.” 

The superheroine raised her eyebrow, hidden under the grey part of her mask, in disbelief; her lips curled in a teasing smirk. “Is that so?”

Chat lowered his gaze, feeling his cheeks warming up a little. “And around you,” he admitted quietly.

“Please, Chat,” Multimouse came closer, looking at him pleadingly, “teach me a couple of tricks that will help me sweep him off his feet.”

The superhero winced, wondering how he got himself into this position. 

* * *

There had been nothing left from the superhero team after the Miracle Queen incident. Ladybug had been very hesitant to lend magical jewels to anyone, especially to the former heroes whose identities had been exposed to their enemies. She and Chat Noir had continued successfully fighting on their own, as always, them against the world. But then the sentimonster had left several Parisian districts in ruins while both superheroes had been away in New York. After that, Ladybug had started thinking about recruiting new heroes. Though, it had been obvious that finding worthy candidates would require more time. 

That’s how, after several long and heated discussions and Ladybug’s reluctant consent, Aspik and Multimouse had been brought back to the team as the only ones whose identities hadn’t been compromised during the whole fiasco. Chat had refused to meet Aspik, demanding to set him up on patrols with Multimouse instead. Ladybug had been obviously hurt by his disapproval of Adrien, but Chat couldn’t have exactly told her that he wouldn’t be able to duplicate himself to appear as two separate heroes at the same time and place. 

Though, Ladybug hadn’t been eager to patrol with Multimouse and agreed to take the new snake under her wing, leaving the Mouse holder to work with Chat. The main duo still kept their patrols in the schedule, as well as allowing the new teammates to patrol together once per week.

Chat and Multimouse had begun patrolling together shortly after that. There had been a perk for Chat being her partner and knowing her identity; after the run he could’ve dropped on Marinette’s balcony and spent several more hours eating croissants, talking and listening to her, watching her sketching or helping with the homework… and falling in love with her.

* * *

He wondered how he got himself into this position. Moving on from Ladybug to Marinette, getting to love her with every fiber of his soul to hear her talking about another boy at the end. Just like Ladybug had previously done. He put on his model smile and approached Multimouse who nervously licked her lips, watching him.

“Little Mouse, that boy must be a fool if he doesn’t already like you and has made no moves yet. But, of course, I’ll help you! You’re my friend!” He emphasized the word “friend”, feeling his heart cracking on it. _He_ must’ve been a fool in this situation, making no moves before she was snatched from under his nose. _‘Back to business; the damsel in distress first, nursing the broken heart later,’_ he told himself.

Chat stepped closer to Multimouse, leaving almost no distance between them. “Come closer to him,” he said, looking right into her bluebell eyes. “Just slightly invading his personal space but not too close for him to be uncomfortable.” He blinked slowly, and the girl’s eyes repeated the motion. 

“Look into his eyes. Maintain eye contact but don’t get too lost in them,” Chat proceeded. He didn’t want to know what color the boy’s eyes were. But was it even possible to not lose himself in Marinette’s eyes? Those oceans of warmth he’d gladly drown in, framed by the mask, were shining like diamonds… _‘Focus!’_ he barked internally at himself and brought his attention back to Multimouse. 

“Give him a genuine grin,” Chat continued, brushing his thumb over her cheek. The corner of her mouth followed it, making a shy smile appear on her face. “Just like that. Say his name and sincerely confess everything that you want him to know.” He cleared his throat, intending to give her an example. ‘ _Am I actually going to say it now? As a joke? Way to fool yourself, Adrien.’_

Chat took a breath to collect himself. “Multimouse,” he began, making eye contact again and taking her hand in his. She watched him intently, holding her breath; her cheeks were dusted with a light blush. “I wanted to tell you this for a long time.” He made one step closer, and she was forced to lift her head to keep eye contact. His heart was slamming wildly into his ribcage; the rational part of his brain was screaming at him to stop this game. Only the modeling experience kept his face from morphing into a pleading grimace.

“I… I love you and have loved you for a while. Sorry that it took me so long to realize and voice it.” Chat managed to say in an unwavering voice with just the right amount of sincerity and tenderness. Then, he exhaled slowly. Multimouse’s pupils dilated; she let out a barely audible gasp.

Chat leaned to her ear and said quietly, “And then the kisses.” Pulling back, he noticed how her lips formed a surprised “o” that was oh so kissable. But in her mind, she already belonged to someone else; so there was only one kissing option left for him. 

Slowly, he brought her hand that he was holding in his all this time to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She bit her lip hard, something unrecognizable flashed in her eyes. “That’s it. And then you’ll get your happily ever after with the boy of your dreams,” he uttered, stepping away, with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

For some reason, Multimouse was now flushed red. She squeaked, “Thank you, Chat, bye!”, turned back, and flew away, using her jump rope in the manner of Ladybug’s yo-yo. Chat sank to the roof with a heavy sigh. 

_‘Did I just ruin everything? How am I going to face her from now on?’_

* * *

Luckily, the next two days were off. It meant no school, therefore no need for Adrien to hide his eyes from Marinette who wouldn’t even have a clue about the sudden change of her classmate’s behavior. 

It had completely slipped out of Adrien’s mind that he had a scheduled patrol with Multimouse as Aspik on Sunday evening. So he was running late to the same rooftop where he had talked to her as Chat two days ago, wondering if she had already confessed to her crush. _‘Will she tell Aspik about it? Or should I go visit her as Chat later to get some details?’_

His gloominess quickly evaporated when he spotted Multimouse standing there and clutching a lavender rose in her slender gloved fingers. “Good evening, Mouse!” he greeted his partner cheerfully, landing in front of her in a crouch and rising to full height. She mumbled something in return, blushing, and covered her mouth with one hand. Aspik didn’t have Chat Noir’s enhanced hearing but he managed to catch her muttering “Get a hold of yourself, Marinette!”. That didn’t sound good to him.

“So, shall we start patrolling?” he asked in a formal tone, trying to keep a sudden wave of anxiety at bay. 

“Wait!” She threw her hand forward, grabbing his wrist with the snake bracelet on it in an attempt to stop him. “I… I have something to tell you. Wanted to do it for a long time. Please, wait a minute.”

His mind screeched to a halt. _‘Did she just… Is she going to...?’_ thoughts flashed in his mind rapidly. “I’m listening,” he said out loud.

She approached him slowly, stopping just a couple of steps away. His breath hitched at her proximity. He didn’t want to raise his hopes, but the lavender rose thrust in his hands was another obvious sign of her intentions. 

“Ad-Aspik,” Multimouse began, looking at him shyly from under her lashes. “I love you and have loved you for a while.” She didn’t sound like Marinette who he got used to; no stutter, no mixed words, no tripping over her feet and falling in his arms. No fierce blushes and awkward smiles; although, her cheeks were a little rosy. 

He looked at the rose in his hands and realized that it meant love from first sight. 

Oh. 

_‘She said “for a while” but Aspik and Multimouse met only three months ago-’_

“...from the first sight but was too afraid to confess. But now you know everything.” When did Multimouse get so close? Aspik didn’t notice and was slightly surprised to find her head leaning to his. He quickly realised that he actually didn’t need to resist the temptation to kiss her for real anymore and could give in right now. 

She was obviously intending to place an innocent peck on his cheek but he turned his head to the side and gently captured her lips by his. She let out another adorable squeak. He brought his free hand to her waist, pulling her close. Multimouse relaxed a little, turned her body to Aspik, and tilted her head to make the kiss more comfortable. Her hands circled his neck, helping her press her body closer to him.

The kiss was quite short; they needed to separate for a breath. Still being in a haze, Aspik almost missed Multimouse whispering his real name against his lips. His eyes snapped open. Only one person knew who Aspik was. And that certainly wasn’t Marinette. Unless…

He leaned back a little, his hand still resting on her waist. Dark blue hair, albeit in a different hairstyle. Shining blue diamonds, surrounded with a mask, now filled with confusion and worry. Images of another superhero and his civilian friend flashed in his mind; three people morphing easily into the girl of his dreams. Everything could be real now: a desert island trip, all those fancy romantic dates that he had already planned to the smallest detail, and maybe even… a hamster. 

A disbelieving “My Lady?” slipped from Aspik’s lips before he managed to bite it back. 

Now it was her turn to step back and do a double-take. He searched anxiously for any signs of disappointment or shock at her face and was relieved to find a glint of happiness in her eyes. “Ch-Chat?” her voice was trembling, a mix of hope and disbelief. He nodded, unable to say anything, falling under waves of emotions.

Aspik’s transformation fell off, leaving Adrien at his place. The next moment, Multimouse launched herself on him, kissing him lovingly and hugging him tightly. Adrien couldn’t help but respond with equal fervor. 

Eventually, the kiss ended. The superheroine immediately began laughing. “We are fools, aren’t we?” she wheezed, holding onto her knees. “Getting ourselves into the love hexagon and the overcomplicated patrolling schedule with all of these multiple identities.” Her expression sobered. “It means that it’s only two of us instead of four. Oh, dear kwamis… How are we going to pull it off from now on without any help?” She clutched her head in despair.

Adrien gently took Multimouse's hands away from her head, squeezing them in his, and then placed a featherlight kiss on her knuckles. “It was always me and you against the world, My Lady. We’ll manage.” He smirked, nudging her playfully. “However, now that my transformation has ended, you’re going to need to feed Sass somehow or carry me home.” 

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Multimouse asked, pouting. “Or…,” a mischievous smile formed on her face, “I can take you and Sass to my home, give eggs to him and croissants to you.”

“What about cuddles for your kitty?” Adrien asked, sounding too hopeful, even a little bit desperate.

“And maybe even kisses. But my kitty must be fed first,” Multimouse winked, picking him up bridal style. Sass settled on Adrien’s chest, curled in a ball, and hissed quietly. 

“Brilliant plan, as always, M’Lady,” Adrien sighed in delight, hugging her neck and pressing his body closer to her. “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [serendipitousReckonings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousReckonings) and [cherrybomb_marichat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat) for beta reading!  
> You can click through linked series to find more songfics or find me on [Tumblr](https://noirequin.tumblr.com) where I'll be sharing my works and talk about my sources of inspiration.  
> If you’re writing/reading fanfiction or drawing MLB fanart and looking for friendly and supportive community, you can [join us today](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) on **Miraculous Fanworks Discord server**!


End file.
